At Barton Cottage
by C. D. Lamarr
Summary: Fanny Dashwood, wife of the late Mr. John Dashwood, and sister to brothers Edward and Robert Ferrars is about to receive a rather hard lesson in all the niceties of Entailment; when she comes to learn exactly how her late husband's Mother in Law and sisters felt ten years ago when she barged into Norland House and dispossessed them.
1. Chapter 1

_**At Barton  
**_

 _ **Chapter I  
**_

 _ **May 27, 2016  
**_

 _ **C.D. Lamarr**_

 _ **Mrs. John Dashwood stood aghast as though turned to stone, her features pale and ashen, her hand**_

 _ **clutching the jewels at her throat.  
**_

 _ **"Do you mean to say to me Sir", she asked sitting down hard, "That this Estate—that all this Estate is—?"  
**_

 _ **"Entailed Ma'am", Mr. Shepherd supplied helplessly.  
**_

 _ **"All of it?"  
**_

 _ **"I fear so Madame."  
**_

 _ **"B-but my—but my son Harry—?"  
**_

 _ **"Is—well—dead Ma'am. And with his decease the Entailment goes into full effect as of—well—today."  
**_

 _ **"Today?", Fanny shrieked.  
**_

 _ **"To your—ear—next of kin on your husband's side.  
**_

 _ **"I-I can't believe it."  
**_

 _ **"Er-his name is Sir Basil Morley of Houndslow in London Ma'am—half brother to your late Father In Law, Mr.**_

 _ **Henry Dashwood—."**_ _ **"  
**_

 _ **"But he's not even a Dashwood!", Fanny said sourly, "He's a Morley—for God's sake!"  
**_

 _ **"A necessary step Ma'am."  
**_

 _ **"Necessary? What do you mean?  
**_

 _ **"Well, you see Mrs. Dashwood, he had to assume the name in order to assume the Title he now bears—but I**_

 _ **assure you he is the legitimate Heir." Smithers—Mrs. John Dashwood's Butler—stood back and a little off to**_

 _ **the side of his Mistress careful schooling his features in a vain attempt to keep from smirking.  
**_

 _ **"This is an outrage", Fanny spat starting up our of her chair, "And it will not be borne-indeed it will not!"  
**_

 _ **"But—Madame—!"  
**_

 _ **"Get out!"  
**_

 _ **"Ma'am", stammered Mr. Shepherd starting back into his chair, "T-there's nothing to be done! You must**_

 _ **accept the terms of the Bequest—!"  
**_

 _ **"Accept!", Fanny snarled. And beside her Smither's coughed, shifted his position slightly, pulled at his cravat**_

 _ **the better to hide the smile that escaped him. The current Mistress of Norland Park the amiableness of whose**_

 _ **character had compelled her to drive off her late husband's Mother in Law and her three daughters had**_

 _ **never been a favorite with several of the Norland Staff who'd stayed on after the Misses Dashwood had**_

 _ **quitted it.**_

 _ **Reducing them to near poverty and depriving them of the only home they'd known had been considered by**_

 _ **Mrs. John Dashwood a rather pretty attention. The women should have been grateful for the indulgence.  
**_

 _ **"My Lawyer Lord Tukesbury will here of this", snarled Mrs. Dashwood in impotent fury, "As will my mother's**_

 _ **Solicitor, Mr. Tulkinghorn! This is not over!"  
**_

 _ **"But—Madame—!"  
**_

 _ **"Get out!"  
**_

 _ **"Ma'am?"  
**_

 _ **"Get out!" Mr. Shepherd complied at once quickly gathering up his papers and beating a rather hasty retreat,**_

 _ **the huge Dresden that suddenly darted across the chamber providing a good deal of incentive.  
**_

 _ **Mrs. John Dashwood stood, shoulder's rigid—demeanour icy—glaring at the door behind which the man had**_

 _ **just retreated, pieces of shattered Dresden lying everywhere.  
**_

 _ **This Smithers though his manner towards his new Mistress had been everything that was polite and**_

 _ **respectful, had detested the new Mrs. Dashwood from the instant she entered the house as its Mistress. And**_

 _ **the past ten years of her presiding there had done much to increase his abhorrence of the woman. Her**_

 _ **treatment of the former Mistress of Norland, Mrs. Henry Dashwood— a woman ten times her consequence,**_

 _ **her ungracious behaviour, her manner of taking over the house with neither apology nor compunction had**_

 _ **been every moment provoking him.  
**_

 _ **Finally her day had come.  
**_

 _ **And Smithers—standing by with head bowed, hands folded reverently before him was enjoying the**_

 _ **performance of it all with sardonic glee. Mrs. John Dashwood whirled on him suddenly.  
**_

 _ **"Well!", she snarled, "And what do you want?"  
**_

 _ **"Ma'am", he said instantly cloaking the amused expression he'd been wearing, "Shall I fetch some wine**_

 _ **Ma'am?" Fanny stared at the man as though he'd just proposed a trip to the moon.  
**_

 _ **"Wine?", she hissed balefully, "Wine? At a time like this you ask me about wine?"  
**_

 _ **"I merely thought Mistress that—." The old Butler realised his mistake the moment he encountered his**_

 _ **Mistress vengeful glare.  
**_

 _ **"Wine? Wine?" Not to mention the missile in the form of a second Dresden that came hurtling through the**_

 _ **air—right at the spot where his head had been only seconds before.  
**_

 _ **The old Butler extremely agile for a man of his years, had ducked away, narrowly avoiding being brained.  
**_

 _ **"Did I asked for any man? Did I?"  
**_

 _ **"Er-well-er—no, Mistress, I-I merely thought—." That was as far as he got.  
**_

 _ **"I don't pay you to think you Mooncalf! Get out! Out!"**_


	2. At Barton Cottage Chapter II

**At Barton Cottage**

 **Chapter II**

"Oh, you poor soul!"

Lady Susan Vernon moved across the drawing room of Norland House with the greatest solicitude and took her friend, Mrs. John Dashwood affectionately by the

hand. While engaged in these caresses, she stole a look about the chamber to see boxes and crates in various stages of packing and disorder, creating an

atmosphere of chaos.

"My dear friend", she said, "How you must be suffering! The effrontery, the outrage! Who could do such a thing?"

"Oh my dear Sue-Sue!", Fanny moaned piteously, giving the hands that held hers an affectionate squeeze, "You can't begin to imagine!"

"My dear, I have simply been expiring from horror over your experiences! Do tell me all about it", Lady Susan prompted sweetly, her large gray eyes full of

compassionate solicitude.

"Oh dearest _Sue-Sue_!"

"Yes, _my Fan_!"

"Oh that husband of mine—undutiful man has left his affairs in such a sad way!"

"Oh, hush my dear—I can't bear it! Now tell me more!"

"Since the death of my little Harry the whole of Norland is entailed!"

"Shocking! Horrible! Go on. Is—er— _all_ of Norland entailed away?"

"Everything! I'm left with nothing! The Estate in its entirety, the house, the pictures, and furniture—all of it going to some—half uncle of Mr. Dashwood—a Sir

Basil Morley! I can't bare so much selfishness! The avarice of some of these people!"

"And-er- what of the White House, my sweet, the little Grey Cottage over by the brook, are they entailed away as well? What of Norland Village?"

"All of it", Fanny groaned, "Entailed to that—evil minded Sir Basil—hateful man!"

"Oh, then you've met him?"

"No I haven't. But I have no doubt he and all his shall arrive here like a pack of vicious Danes to pick the place clean!"

"Oh, my poor, poor Fan", Lady Susan purred sweetly in an attempt to conceal the malicious smirk playing at the corners of her lips.

"It is every way horrible", Fanny sobbed.

"Well, but my dear, but surely you've been left with— _some_ —money?"

"The interest of five thousand pounds", Fanny said savagely, "A paltry four hundred a year! Who can live off so wretched an income?"

"Who indeed?"

"Why—I may as well be like the Dashwood ladies—!"

"Well, but not—quite my love. You see the three Misses Dashwood have all of them married exceedingly well. And the mother—so I've been given to understand

—has lately received a legacy of some twenty thousand pounds from a very rich uncle—a Sir Admiral William Pellew I think."

"So you see my dear the Dashwood ladies have been— _well_ —somewhat elevated in society."

"Humph, I don't believe a word of it", Fanny muttered sourly, dismissing it with a wave of her hand, "It's a scandalous falsehood I'll warrant."

"Well, my dear", her Ladyship cooed, the better to suppress the urge to smile, "And—what shall you do?"

"I shall first write to my mother's London Solicitor."

To which her Ladyship's countenance darkened but which she promptly masked with a look of the sweetest solicitude.

"Well, my love", she said rising suddenly and with an activity that astonished her friend, "I must leave you now."

"But—my dearest creature—I—why I thought you were to spend the day here with me at Norland. I was just about to ring the bell for tea."

"Forgive me my angel, but I've just recollected a pressing matter of business that I simply must attend to without delay."

"Oh pooh!How unfortunate."

"But I shall come to you again a in a few days when my— _errand of mercy_ is completed."

"Oh, very well then", Fanny said with a dramatic sigh, "I shall look to the pleasure of seeing you very soon then."

"Very soon my love."

Fanny took her friend affectionately by the hands.

"I'll hear from you soon dear?"

 _"Oh, you won't believe your ears."_


	3. At Barton Cottage Chapter III

At Barton Cottage

Chapter III

A most shocking thing it is to be sure for a woman, who has spent most of her life looking with fine scorn on some of her near relations, to have to join some of the very ones to whom she has paid such homage.

The death of her late husband, Mr. John Dashwood, brought about great changes in the life of Frances Dashwood. Mr. John Dashwood had, after a long and troublesome illness done his wife the greatest service by dying and thus leaving her in sole possession of the family estate and fortune. He had done it in a handsome style.

Many professions of regard, affection, and farewell to which Fanny unfortunately had been unable to much attend due to calculations on just how much longer before Mr. Dashwood would pop off and exactly how much the man had to leave her and Harry.

After all life must go on; one must not be over set by every little thing. His professions of fondness and affection and his reluctance to leave them was all very well and she was comforted by it she was sure.

But the will which left the whole of the Estate to young Harry (to Fanny in a word) was of the greatest comfort in the world. Norland Proper, Norland Cottage, the White House, and the Village of Norland were now solely in her possession.

She could therefore dismiss her husband to the confinements of his tomb with lamentations and tears of so singular a nature that they dried up miraculously the instant the funeral was at an end.

Yes, the whole of Norland was now all her own! Mistress of an entire Village…

Or so she thought.

For of all the misfortunes Mrs. John Dashwood had been forced to endure still more shocking had been the accidental death of Mr. Harry Dashwood. Horses and hounds had been his passion with no small amount of gaming and horse racing into the bargain. All of which had been complicit in comfortably settling the boy into an early tomb not many years after his father.

Still Fanny could dismiss him with composure enough had there not been a still greater shock to be borne thereafter: Norland Park in Sussex, which had been the seat of the Dashwood family for many generations, was entailed away from the female line. With the death of Master Harry came the inevitable entailing of it away from Fanny to a Sir Basil Morley—next of kin to the Dashwoods.

With no protector, and no nearer connections than her mother and sisters-in-law, as these four women had once been at her mercy so Mrs. John Dashwood now found herself at the mercy of persons who were equally magnanimous as she had been.


	4. At Barton Cottage Chapter IV

"What is it Clamb?", Solicitor, Felix Tulkinghorn of Lincoln's Inn lifted up his head the better to regard his Clerk, who'd stood some moments in the door of his

Master's Chambers awaiting his pleasure.

"A letter for you Mr. Tulkinghorn, Sir, just arrived from the post."

"Thank you Clamb.", Mr. Tulkinghorn said not very graciously as he accepted the missive.

"A letter from her Ladyship Mr. Tulkinghorn?", Clamb dared to ask. The London Solicitor leaned back into his chair and regarded the man with a sneer on his

honey lips.

"You read the direction I gather Clamb?", he said dismissively as he returned his gaze to his work.

"Well-Sir", the cadaverous looking man hedged, "I-I-."

"Then you have you answer do you not?", Mr. Tulkinghorn said without looking up.

"But, well-right you are Sir."

"Yes, I know. I usually am. You may go."

"Very good Sir." Felix Tulkinghorn waited until the man's footfalls subsided, adjusted his spectacles and eyed the missive. And smiled.

 _10, March 1709_

 _Lady Susan Vernon_

 _Middle March_

 _The George #33_

 _Mr. Felix Tulkinghorn_

 _Lincoln's Inn Fields_

 _#22, London_

 _Felix Darling,_

 _Having received knowledge of my dear angel's descent into poverty and indigence, I write to you on a matter of great delicacy. It has come to my attention that_

 _my dear friend, Mrs. John Dashwood who will as of xxxxxx of 09 be facing ruin and disgrace and that she intends writing to you in order to entreat your_

 _interference and some nonsense or other about contesting the terms of the Entailment which is to take place in a few weeks time._

 _As an imminent Solicitor with a great deal of influence in the Courts of Chancery I charge you in behalf of my dear friend to do nothing of the kind. Rather I_

 _charge you to delay and continue her case before the Justices just as along as may be and to frustrate and thwart all her counsel on the matter._

 _The Ferrars were always an encroaching race—all for what they could get, none of which they deserved._

 _Her mother, Mrs. Ferrars-Extraordinaire (the old bat, may she not rest in peace) opposed my rise to wealth and plenty when she interfered grievously in my_

 _courtship with Lord Stormaway and prevented our marriage. I could have been a Dowager by now were it not for the old witch and her meddlesome_

 _interference and now her daughter shall tremble for the consequences._

 _And as though that were not sufficiently scandalous the old Battleax—not content with cheating me out of the Dowagership—added to her mischief by trying to_

 _prevent my marriage to my dear Frederick on some trifling pretext about my making him thoroughly miserable. Of course I did. But what right had she to decide_

 _whether Mr. Vernon should be happy or not? That was for me to decide._

 _Now I ask you my dear Creature: Am I not justified in my dislike of this race of presuming insects? Am I not entitled to some revenge?_

 _You must stand my Friend by opposing her suit all the while making every pretense of solicitude and friendship as I have done. See that the Entailment takes_

 _place not on the date stipulated by the terms of the will but before that date if possible._

 _I too shall be active in the matter. As for Mrs. John Dashwood, leave her to me. I shall see to it that she is not in the way whenever Sir Basil takes possession._

 _In fact I shall write to Sir Basil myself and advise him—most strenuously—to take possession of the of the Estate promptly and without delay. And then:_

 _Everything can take place—according to my schemes._

 _Yours ever,_

 _Lady S. Vernon_


	5. Chapter V

At Barton Cottage

In London

31, March 2017

C.D. Lamarr

Lady Suzan Vernon-Martin, wife of the late Sir James Martin sat ensconced in her Drawing Room in Portland Square, Exeter St.

Her late husband, Sir James Martin, whom she'd married the better to make Maria Manwaring tremble for the consequences, had before his death purchased a house in town where her Ladyship now permanently resided. His subsequent death had left her Ladyship in possession of a tolerable fortune.

There her Ladyship sat, ostensibly reading the Paper, but reserving a glance or two for her dear friend. Mrs. John Dashwood, the dear friend in question, sat in a window seat sighing morosely over a letter just arrived from Lincoln's Inn Fields by the 2 Penny Post.

"My dear, my bird,", Lady Suzan purred sweetly, "You're in distress. Whatever is the matter?" Mrs. John Dashwood very pettishly informed her dear friend of the very unsatisfactory answers she'd just received from Mr. Tulkinghorn, eminent Solicitor, and her most stalwart Champion in the cause which has brought her to London, namely to contest the terms of the Entail of Norland to that cruel, selfish, evil minded Sir Basil Morely and his nest of Vikings, Vultures, Hounds, and she didn't know what.

"Oh, you poor soul", Lady Suzan said sorrowfully the better to conceal the sardonic glee that was filling her bosom to overflowing, "How horrible for you! And—what were you thinking just now, my soul, my beauty, my everything?"

"Dear Sue-Sue", Fanny said taking her affectionately by the hand, "I was just thinking of my poor Mamma, Mrs. Ferrars." Lady Suzan could have said that she too had been thinking of the woman but with no very benignant feelings.

"Indeed my poor Fan?"

"Yes, my dear", Fanny continued, "I was just thinking how glad I am that dear compassionate soul that she was is not here to share all these provocations, these burdens—dear soul." Lady Suzan could have said, and without a great deal of sighing, that she _wasn't_ glad _"the compassionate soul",_ had been well gathered to her forefathers; she was delighted.

"Yes, my dear Sue-Sue. That she could be spared all this, that this at least could not mar the peaceful passing of her last hours on this earth is the greatest comfort to me."

"But yes, dear soul", Lady Suzan said smiling sweetly. Of course could she have expressed her sentiments on the business, she might found it a good deal more comforting to know whether or not the old Witch had gone slowly.

"And what shall you do my Fan?", Lady Susan pressed, "Shall you return to Norland?"

"Indeed I shall", said Mrs. John Dashwood pettishly, "I shall return directly." Lady Susan large gray eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Then she said.

"Well now my angel will you not stay a little longer", she said placing an arm around her dear friend's shoulder, "Perhaps there is something that I might be able to do." Fanny stared.

"My dear Sue-Sue", she cried, "Could you really do something?"

"Perhaps we might go to Lincoln's Inn in person, together", Lady Susan proposed, "I believe there might be a friend or two that I might be able to call upon to help."

"Yes, yes", said Fanny rubbing her hands together, "Let's! We'll cross that Interloper Sir Basil yet." Lady Susan Vernon-Martin smiled very prettily at her dear friend.

"I shall let Carson know that we'll want the carriage for tomorrow", said she turning away to ring the bell. The sweet expression she'd been wearing morphed of a sudden in one rather baleful as she rang for Carson, her Butler. They would indeed be paying a visit to Lincoln's Inn, and her Ladyship was indeed intending to _'do something'._ And while that 'something' would supply the greatest of pleasure and enjoyment, it would not be for Mrs. John Dashwood.


	6. Chapter 6

_11, March 1709_

 _Lady Susan Vernon_

 _Middlemarch_

 _The George #33_

 _Sir Basil Morley_

 _Houndslow, Greater_

 _London, #66_

 _My dear Sir Basil,_

 _I congratulate you Sir upon your great good fortune. My compliments to your charming wife for whom I have the greatest regard and who is without doubt the most beautiful creature I've ever beheld, such air, such manner, such presence. The dear creature easily stands out in a crowd and makes other women in comparison to herself vulgar, horrid looking things._

 _It has come to my attention that you had some thoughts of spending some days by the sea in order to give the current Mistress of Norland leisure to make her departure therefrom in some comfort. My advice to you upon the matter my dear Sir—indeed I urge you—to take possession without delay. You owe it to yourself, to your position in society to become the Master of Norland House sooner rather than later. Your situation in life warrants it._

 _I myself shall see to Mrs. John Dashwood, that she is most comfortably and congenially settled in the meantime. Some old cottager's house or lodge should do very well for her I should think—Folley Ditch perhaps or even Radcliffe—I shall decide the matter myself. In any events She shall come to me at my house in Exeter St. in London in a few days as I depart for there presently._

 _Therefore make yourself easy Sir and feel no compunction about coming into your rightful position in society._

 _I have every confidence my dear Sir that you will see to her comfort. A neighbor's carriage—no, no—not carriage, a horses cart—yes, that's it exactly—should do very well to transport her things from Sussex to—where ever it is she shall go whenever she quits Norland Park for good. You must not trouble yourself my dear sir about providing your own dear Coachmen and carriages, leave her to me, I shall see to her._

 _Yours very respectfully_

 _Lady S. Vernon_

Lady Susan Vernon sat back in the old fashioned high backed chair from her writing desk and examined her handiwork with the greatest enjoyment and satisfaction. After satisfying herself that all was in order she promptly sealed it with wax and candle and summoned Thomas, her 1st Footman.

"See this to the Post at once Thomas", she said briskly, "And when you've returned be so good as to let Mrs. Dashwood know that I'm ready."

"Very good ma'am", the young man said bowing and with a look almost as knowing and Foxish as that of his Mistress was Vixenish.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ruined!", Mrs. John Dashwood shrieked, "Ruined, ruined Ruined! Hope is over!"

"Oh my poor, poor Fan", Lady Suzan Vernon purred, quickly whisking away the smirks that had been playing over her features in exchange for a look of the greatest solicitude, "My dear, come near the fire you must be perishing from cold!"

"And well I might be", Fanny snarled, "That vulgar upstart, Sir Basil with his pert pretentions and underbred finery, practically turned me out of the house!"

"No! He never would!"

"Indeed he did; and he calls himself a Gentleman!", Fanny snapped, "I and my maid Sally have been wet through, just look at me!"

"Oh dear", Lady Suzan purred her commiseration, "Surely he didn't turn you out in the wet my soul!"

"In a flooding downpour I tell you!", Fanny shrieked, "And he actually had the cheek to say: That none of his carriages could be spared for our journey as he was giving a grand and glorious party that evening and must go to Fords to buy a new waistcoat!", she hissed in a mocking sing song of Sir Basil's sleepy tone, "And her Ladyship must have some new muslin for hers had been torn."

"For shame my dear. An_er_how did you travel?"

"In a horse cart!", Fanny snarled, "A horse cart. The daughter of Mrs. Henrietta Ferrars Extraordinaire conveyed to London in a horse cart!"

"Oh, how shocking."

"Shocking indeed", Fanny hissed, "When he hears from my Solicitor Mr. Kenge he'll rue the day. Mark my words."

"Oh", Lady Suzan said, the smirk that had been overspreading her features the more of the story she heard now converted itself into a slight frown, "And_what of Mr. Tulkinghorn my pet? Will you not avail yourself of his services once more? I'm sure you'd have only the most excellent results."

"Forgive me for saying my dear but your Mr. Tulkinghorn wouldn't know results if they walked up and bit him.", Fanny said rather acridly, "I know he's your Solicitor and that you have the highest regard for him; but it seems to me that he's done little more than coin one excuse after another perhaps to go along with all the delaying and continuances he's countenanced these last weeks in those wretched Chancery Courts."

"Well, but you must be patient my soul these things take time. I'll shall write to Mr. Tulkinghorn directly_."

"But_."

"But come my dear, you're overtired and must rest yourself.", Lady Suzan purred soothingly not allowing her to continue, "Come Daisey, you must show Mrs. John Dashwood to her chambers directly.

"Yes Milady", Daisey said meekly, dropping a curtsey, "And_well, Milady, shall I show her to_."

"The White Attic.", Her Ladyship cut in with a smile of honeyed venom discernable only to Ms. Daisey. The young house Maid was too well acquainted with its deadly nature to do other than as she had been told. Dropping another curtsey she said rather tremulously:

"This way if you please Ma'am."

15, June 1709

Lady Suzan Vernon

Portland Square

Exeter St., London

Mr. Felix Tulkinghorn Lincoln's Inn Fields

£22, London

My Dear Sir,

I write to congratulate you upon your splendid work in stretching out the case of the Entailment of Norland Park. How clever of you to harrass any and all Witnesses that might dare to speak in my dear friend's behalf, bribing the Lord Chief Justice, and ambushing that so called Expert Witness on the Case and reducing him to a gibbering idiot.

I declare my faith in our Justice System has been thoroughly restored_ I can scarce recollect the last time I've experienced such delicious amusement.

Most excellently done Sir!

However, we must still be active.

My dear friend appears to be growing impatient with the delays and continuances that you have had the goodness to facillitate. You must write to her and assure her that you are doing everything in your power to smash the entail, to remove any and every doubt she might have. Court her, romance her man, make love to her if you have to; but silence all her fears.

Now, in reference to the 400lbs per anum that she is due to receive shortly: Where she to recieve it as per the Entail I declare she would quit London with her Purse pretty well lined_too well lined if you ask me. Is there a way to thwart or at least delay it_legally? Or illegally? I'm sure you'll think of something my dear creature. But think or no whenever my _angel_ sets out for whereever she might be going I want her virtually penniless.

I've been endeavoring to make some arrangements should she decide to remain in London, for I simply cannot have her here lest she get wind of my schemes for her_ _felicity__ yes, that's right, _felicity_. To that end I've made some inquiries about Radcliffe and Folley Ditch.

I haven't quite made up my mind as to which she might be settled in; but I very nearly settled upon a charming little set of rooms at Wolseley St the other day, that should do very well for her. Indeed, I had thought of Tom-All-Alone's but_well, that might be rather too severe_well, for the present.

I shall think more upon the matter and give you my decision in a few days. In the meantime we shall be united together in the cause of right.

Sincerely,

Lady S. Vernon


	8. Chapter 8

Mrs. John Dashwood sat ensconced in the Drawing Room in Portland Square Exeter St. her eyes fixed moodily upon the ceiling where a bit of Fly Paper hung twisting in the London breezes flowing into the Chamber.

What a pass had things come to. That she-she-daughter of Henrietta Ferrars-Extraordinare should be reduced to living like the Misses Dashwood indigence and poverty. What had become of the good old days when she had reigned as Queen when she had enjoyed the power of triumphing over that upstart Mother-in-Law of her late husband and his sisters, the power of disappointing them at every turn, of humbling their pride. Why it had been a famous piece of good fun.

Fanny had never felt better.

The sneers, the looks of contempt, the scornful, mocking glances she had darted at them, pitying their low, insignificant origins, their reduced circumstances, their low station had always done Mrs. John Dashwood a world of good, had raised her spirits and made her feel at peace with the world.

Her Mother-in-Law the former Ms. Middleton—beautiful and blooming, with lively, attaching manners, an innate sense of ease and grace, a natural elegance of manner had been every moment provoking Mrs. John Dashwood upon their first meeting and forever thereafter.

After all just who was a Ms. Middleton with all her vulgar, begging relations? Why the woman had been a mere governess before the marriage that had made her Mrs. Henry Dashwood and which had elevated her to plenty and distinction far and away beyond her deserts.

How dare she step out of her station! How dare she offend her betters by presuming to accept the proposals of a gentleman of rank and fortune!

How dare she attempt to improve her situation in life and rise!

The presumptions of some of these peasants were incomprehensible. Why could not they simply be content with indigence and poverty and obscurity? Why must they aspire to better themselves?

Out of humor and out of spirits at news of the intended match Fanny had been said by her friends and acquaintance to swoon at the hearing of it.

She'd refused to visit the new Mrs. Dashwood on her marriage, sent her no compliments for she deserved no such attentions. She simply would not encourage such unequal marriages—such allying of inequality in rank and station—she would have no part in the business.

Not content with these pleasing attentions Fanny—who regarded herself as rather a prophetess—had determined early on in their marriage that Mr. and Mrs. Henry Dashwood would never be even tolerably happy. That Mr. Dashwood—would, when plied with food and wine and good things enough, soon pop off. Then they would see whether or not her Mother-in-Law would be so superior—would give herself such airs.

And the daughters!

 _Ugh!_

Such presumption, such impertinence, such self importance and conceit!

Elinor Dashwood and her sister Marianne—with their conceited, independent airs, considered themselves to be the equal of any woman in the kingdom. True they might be the daughters of a country gentleman with some claims to gentility, but who was their mother? Who were their uncles and aunts? Who were their family and relations?

All of them nobodies.

A race of presuming, bragging, preening insects—nothing more. And as for the two of them:

Elinor—a haughty, reserved, overbearing, uninteresting creature, with no taste, no conversation, no style, and almost no beauty. Marianne—a chit, a child, a minx, without talent or education! Rather pretty, but nothing out of the common way. A tolerable voice, but nothing remarkable.

The airs the creature gave herself; with all her pretensions to loving poetry and literature, fancying herself a great reader of all things. And then there was all her romantic nonsense, her ridiculous notions! Indeed Fanny could not begin to conceive what her mother-in-law could have been about; the girl was positively wild!

The news of their degradation and hardship upon the death of Mr. Dashwood, the prospect of supplanting them by finally snatching Norland out from under their noses as it were had sent balm to Fanny's heart. She'd not felt so much joy since—well, since the time her own Mother, the late Mrs. Ferrars had put her dear friend-her little _Sue, Sue_ in her place. Indeed her late Mother had been instrumental in foiling that Lady's attempts at rising and putting herself forward-just like her Cousin the former Ms. Middleton. Had foiled her ridiculous advances upon Lord Stormaway, in her attempts at drawing the poor man into Matrimony. Well, her dear late Mother had put an end to that. And then her and her little _Sue-Sue_ had been able to go on very comfortably together provided the woman should have a care not to forget her station again. Well, she hadn't. But that was neither here nor there.

It was the Misses Dashwood whose honor it was to draw her ire in this hour.

Obliged now as she was to join them and partake of her share of the pitying looks, the secret smiles, the sneers, the slights, snubs and inattention as they had once been forced to submit to—in short degraded to a situation of similar misfortune and indigence— perhaps Mrs. John Dashwood might now do someone else some good—perhaps she might raise someone else's spirits and make them feel at peace with the world.


	9. Chapter 9

" _Well_ _Cousin!", Lady Suzan purred as she acknowledged the curtsy of her visitor, "This is_indeed and unexpected_honor!"

"Your Ladyship is too kind", Said Mrs. Henry Dashwood as she completed her curtsey, though inwardly she mused: " _I doubt it."_

"Well_Cousin", her Ladyship purred all innocence, "Have you come to apologize to me for stealing away the man I loved?"

"No Suzan", said Mrs. Dashwood smiling, "Nor have I come to hear you complain of it." Lady Suzan's big gray eyes flashed and Mrs. Dashwood would have been no relation indeed had she missed the lightning bolts that accompanied the gesture.

For indeed the then Miss Suzan Middleton had at one time flirted outrageously with the late Mr. Henry Dashwood on her coming out into Society; but it had been her Cousin, the blooming Miss Elinor Middleton as was who had captivated Mr. Dashwood's heart and that in spite of her Cousin's claims of being in a _'delicate condition'_ at the time and which claims proved to be an absolute falsehood.

Both had been stunning beauties; but it had been the artless charm and attaching manners of Miss Elinor which had with very little effort attached Mr. Henry for life, very much to the outrage of her Cousin, Miss Suzan and which Miss had promptly sworn every species of revenge upon both her _Minx_ of a Cousin and her _deserting, jilting_ lover.

The two Cousins had been the eldest daughters of two brothers; however, the modest Estates of the two Messieurs Middleton had been Entailed in default of Heirs male to an Uncle_a Mr. William Pellew. One had gone out as a Governess the other had eventually married a Mr. Frederick Vernon.

"Well", Lady Suzan purred sweetly after they'd settled into the Drawing Room and the tea had been served, "Then may I ask _why_ you are here Cousin?"

"I understand", Mrs. Dashwood said, "That you have been kind enough the offer hospitality to my Daughter in Law, Fanny these last weeks." Her Ladyship stiffened ever so slightly.

"Well_er-well yes, of course", she purred in spite of the sinking feeling that was causing her stomach a dip or two,"Why_er_yes, I'd quite forgot that the two of you are related. Yes_well_I have indeed had the pleasure of my little Fan's companionship these last weeks. Indeed I'm monstrous fond of the dear Creature and I find that I really could not do without her." Now the look of intelligence that her Cousin bestowed upon her at this saying communicated tolerably well that the woman had guessed what had been truly passing through her thoughts. However, Mrs. Dashwood, who'd patiently borne in their earlier days all her Cousins tricks and shenanigan merely said:

"Your Housekeeper, Mrs. Patmore, I believe_is sister to my Mrs. Hughes."

"Oh, yes indeed", Lady Suzan purred, trying to keep the acid out of her tone and privately promising that traitorous Patmore every revenge that was within her power to inflict.

"Well", Mrs. Dashwood continued, guessing what lay in store for poor Mrs. Patmore and feeling a pang for it, "It seems that Mrs. Hughes had a letter from Mrs. Patmore about a fortnight ago informing her that Fanny had been staying with you."

"Yes.", said Lady Suzan her voice more of a dangerous purr than she intended, "I shall have to remember _all_ my Mrs. Patmore's good offices."

"And naturally", Mrs. Dashwood continued, "Mrs. Hughes_understanding the connection between Fanny and myself_ knew that I would quite naturally be interested in my Daughter in Law's well being, which I've been given to understand has not been good."

"Oh yes my dear", Her Ladyship crooned with a look of the sweetest solicitude, "I've really been expiring from horror over my angel's cruel situation." Mrs. Dashwood could have said: _'Expiring indeed_Mistress of deceit_!'_

For she had no doubt that the woman had not only been enjoying the downfall of Mrs. John Dashwood with a good deal of sardonic glee but had not doubt been doing all in her power to help it along.

"Yes", Mrs. Dashwood said swallowing her ire, "I'm_sure you have Cousin. Which is why I'm certain that you'll be glad of the business which brings me here to London."

"Well my dear Cousin", Lady Suzan crooned clapping her hands with a species of delight that had her Cousin stopping just short of rolling her eyes, "You've come to provide some relief to my angel have you? How_lovely! How dear of you! Such goodness; how wonderful!" Mrs. Dashwood sipped some of her tea the better to wash away the sour taste that one brought on.

"Not exactly Cousin", Mrs. Dashwood said, her Azure eyes twinkling with just the tiniest drop of mischief, "I come with an invitation for Fanny to come and stay with me at Barton Cottage for_.", she paused for she'd been about to say _'for as long as she wished'_ , but being well acquainted with the scheming turns her Cousin's mind tended to take said instead: "For_a few weeks." Her Ladyship stared_blinked and nearly choked on her tea.

"Well_ _ahem_ _well, well Cousin! That is_uncommon generous of you. A_er_few weeks you say?", her Ladyship clarified.

"Indeed", Mrs. Dashwood said rather guardedly, catching at the mischief and cunning that few but herself had ever been able to read within the lines of her Cousin's pretty face, "Only a few weeks. I_trust that you would have no objection Cousin?"

"Oh dear me no!", Lady Suzan said smiling

Very prettily, "However, I must say Cousin", she said leaning forward with a confiding air, "I_well_find it rather wonderful that_well_considering how she virtually dispossessed you and your daughters ten years ago, I would have thought_well_!"

"That I would have been dancing a jig about the Courts of Chancery?", Mrs. Dashwood said meditatively, "I'll admit Cousin that there had been a time when I would have cheerfully encamped on Norland's grounds just to have the pleasure of witnessing her pack. Nor do I pretend", she continued, "To be overflowing in fondness for my Daughter in Law. We certainly have had our difference.

"Well", sniffed her Ladyship, "I should think so Cousin."

"But my girls and I have been happy", Mrs. Dashwood continued, "In spite of our misfortunes and thanks to the kindness of our Friends we have wanted for nothing."

"Yes, our Cousin Sir John certainly did rise to the occasion", her Ladyship said with more candor that her Cousin had ever witnessed in her_.

Which served to put her even more on her guard.

"He was most attentive to you and your daughters_the dear Creatures", her Ladyship rhapsodized, "The most beautiful Creatures I've ever beheld_!" Now if there was one thing Mrs. Elinor Dashwood understood about her Cousin tolerably well was that any excess in compliments that bubbled forth from her pretty mouth were certain to be followed by a stream of honeyed invectives that would issue forth with all the gentleness of Thor's Hammer.

"Of course", her Ladyship continued sweetly, "They might have been my beautiful Creatures_had I not been supplanted_and of my only true love_!", And here she pretended to cry.

Mrs. Dashwood rolled her eyes.

"And much as I'd care to share with you in the commiseration my Lady", she said, "I'd like to spend some time with my Daughter in Law." By dent of enforcing the statement she rose and placed her hands before her primly and waited.

"Well_Cousin", Lady Suzan purred also rising, "Why that Parisian Silk is the most beautiful I've ever beheld! Why that Grecian bend reminds me of several gowns that I bought new from Paris exactly that shade of silvery filigree upon my word. _That is_when it was in fashion_many years ago_."_

"You were about to ring the bell for Fanny Milady_I believe.", said Mrs. Dashwood sighing.

"Oh, yes_yes of course. Jenkins!"


	10. Chapter X

The White Attic, which had once belonged to O'Brien, her Ladyship's Maid, had been made over exclusively for the occupation and use of Mrs. John Dashwood. Lady Suzan had chafed at that option, had chafed at its necessity; the other having been to settle the woman in Chambers just shy of the Servant's Quarters; but then that extremity seeming rather too violent_well for the present in any events_her Ladyship had settled on the former option. And though the set of rooms and its furnishings ran just shy of being plain at best, shabby at worst, whenever her Ladyship visited her dear friend there she sniffed and looked about her as though she'd been completely taken in, having been obliged to give over some of the best rooms in the house.

The dismay which Fanny had felt upon being shown into her accommodations, had gradually given way to other feelings. She'd never been more enraged. Her curses on Mr. Dashwood, for his negligence, his inability due to some trifling illness to provide his wife with a spare was insupportable.

Of all the things she detested were shiftless men who refused to do their duty. How could the fellow allow something so trifling as consumption to prevent his obliging his family and providing the daughter of Mrs. Ferrars-Extraordinaire an extra son? And what if he had been running a high fever, with delirium and some other nonsense from the Doctor about his being dangerously ill? What was that to her? Dead as he now was she could not forgive him such an instance of neglect and abandonment.

 _Men! Useless things!_

But where was she to go? Her brother and sister, Robert and Lucy through much choice and sumptuous living, and a good deal more gaming and horse racing, had reduced the Ferrar's fortune to a mere four hundred fifty pounds a year, indeed the late Mrs. Gertrude Ferrars- Extraordinaire had died in extraordinarily reduced circumstances.

Her brother Edward was out of the question as he was married to the one woman whom Fanny had always viewed as an arch-enemy: The formidable sister-in-law, the former Miss Elinor Dashwood of Barton Cottage.

The Jade had made very little effort to court her favor during their six months' residence at Norland Park, had never once complimented her on the make of her gowns, the working of her shoes, the trim on her bonnets. Never uttered a sound whenever she talked of the shocking crush at Lady D's, or of what Lord M. said or Lady C. Had merely smiled whenever she held forth on the elegant society in which she had moved or even of Lady Cavendish's new carriage, or Sir William Lucas' elevation to the Knighthood.

Would never agree with her opinion that that dowdy little Miss Harriet Smith was a nobody, or that Ms. Emma Wodehouse had been quite right to take no notice of that haughty thing, the other nobody—what was her name? That Fairfax creature. Nor would Elinor agree with her fears that Colonel Campbell was making a horrible error of judgment in taking some notice of the gel. Fanny had declared rather imperiously that the chit would get to be above herself if the Colonel didn't take care, that it was throwing kindness away, and that she Fanny, would never think of doing such a thing. To which Elinor after stifling a yawn had merely remarked that Fanny could be tranquil as she entertained no fears of her ever being tempted into acts of mistaken kindness.

And Fanny could have sworn, but she couldn't be sure, that the villainess had actually murmured as she rose to quit the room, ' _or any other act of kindness for that matter.'_

Insufferable woman!

Had actually had the cheek to stand up to her and her husband, their brother John—in the end whenever the Dashwood ladies were preparing to quit Norland and would take away all the best and most elegant of the pictures and furniture, the daintiest of the plate, the china and linen and had the audacity to bring away Miss Marianne's beautiful pianoforte.

In short, these ladies had shown a greed so shocking and monstrous, a selfishness so flagrant and callous that upon the departure of the said articles Mrs. John Dashwood had covered her face and even her husband had been said to sniff a little, to wipe at his eyes, and to remark upon the selfish, evil mindedness of some family.

A timid knock at the door startled Mrs. John Dashwood from these sage reflections. She rose from the couch upon which she'd been reclining and imperiously barked,

"Come!" The door opened to reveal the tremulous figure of Miss Daisey, who had been assigned to wait upon Mrs. John Dashwood during her say. Wilting under the Lady's malignant glare the girl was just able to bob a curtsey and sputter out:

"I-if you please Ma'am_."

"Well don't just stand there gaping", Fanny snarled, "What is it Gel?"

"Er-You're wanted in the Drawing Room Ma'am.", The girl stammered, bobbed another quick curtsey and beat a hasty retreat.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, Mrs. Dashwood", purred Fanny acknowledging her Mother-in-Law's curtsy, simultaneously examining her face and figure, the better to see whether or not she had aged, "And to what do we owe this_ _honor_?" To be sure Mrs. Henry Dashwood had aged_Fanny noted_but in years alone and no other way. Her face and figure still reflected along with its accustomed gentle good humor, the fine bloom and handsome features that the intervening years had rather enhanced and made still more handsome.

Her dear friend Lady Suzan, who'd apparently come to the same conclusion upon her own perusal of the same was rather hard pressed to mask with most her charming smiles all the secret glowerings with which her chaste bosom seemed to proliferate.

"Fanny", said Mrs. Dashwood, "I'm glad to see you my dear. I hope I find you well." Now there is a species of humanity to whom the exercising of such virtues as sincerity, neighborliness, and generosity are so much akin to a foreign language that they gape first with confusion and then with horror whenever they find themselves recipients of such treatment.

Mrs. John Dashwood gaped as though she'd been slapped; her companion sat pinching her lips together.

"Well-now", purred Fanny, who having been struck dumb managed to find her voice, "My dear", continued she, barely able to keep the honeyed venom out of her tone, " _you hope you find me well indeed_ ", she continued laughing affectedly, her smallish eyes moving to survey every aspect of her relation's appearance from the lace Fichu about her throat to the pearl-gray frock embroidered with Lilies of the Valley.

"I should have thought my dear", she continued eyeing and taking in the elegant Emerald Broach the better to determine whether or not it were finer than the few jewels she'd been permitted to bring away from Norland, "That you of all persons would have been all too eager to see me gone from Norland."

She eyed the remainder of her Mother-in-Law's ensemble the matching bracelets in particular, mentally comparing them to some other Jewels, that she'd managed to secret away in her Maid's trunks_well just in case they were missed. None of which she could wear should Sir Basil or his Lady happened to be in Town.

"Indeed?", was the only answer Mrs. Dashwood would vouchsafe meanwhile.

"Indeed. Considering all the assertions", continued that Lady, "Made by you and your daughters about being supplanted. I mean such a to do was made of the business one would have thought that I, my husband, and our little Harry had been the Troops of an invading Army."

"Truly?", said Mrs. Dashwood who'd pretty well expected such a reception. But not all of Fanny's venom nor the _kind offices_ of her Cousin could shake her purpose.

"To be sure", Fanny continued warming to the subject, "As I recollect your Miss Marianne, the current Mrs. Brandon I should say, was most prolific in all the_ _delicate compliments_ _she paid to myself and Mr. Dashwood upon our arrival there. Vultures, robbers and thieves being among the more charming of the compliments she paid us."

"Well", said Mrs. Dashwood collectedly, "As I mentioned to her Ladyship earlier I make no attempt to deny that my family was less than pleased to be driven from Norland and that due to that act of legal theft known as Entailment."

"Indeed?", said Fanny, "Well, correct me if I'm mistaken ma'am; but I've been given to understand that such is the Law. Nor can I find that either me or my husband violated that Law it in taking possession."

"Oh", said Mrs. Dashwood in mock confusion, "Do you mean the very Law that has currently dispossessed you of Norland as well?However", she continued seeing that Fanny had begun to redden, "It is not Norland about which I've come to speak. As it belongs to neither you nor I now I see no reason to quarrel about the past. What's done is done. Do you agree?"

"I'm sure.", said Fanny rather pettishly.

"My reason for calling my dear", said Mrs. Dashwood, "Is to invite you to Barton to stay for a few weeks if you wish." Fanny stared. Lady Suzan who's lips had been pursed through the course of this conversation, was currently in danger of their disappearing at this juncture, that is until a glance from her Cousin had her smiling ever so sweetly once again.

"Well, well", Fanny crooned, "Barton Cottage. Luxury indeed. My brother Edward gave quite a glowing account of your little establishment when he was last at most complete thing of its kind_ _so he claims_."

"Dear Edward is too kind", Mrs. Dashwood said fondly which served to further increase the rather sour species of her daughter-in-law had been exhibiting.

'Who was she_a former Governess_to refer to her brother by his Christian Name?', Mrs. John Dashwood wanted to know, and that she actually had the cheek to stir up the remembrance of that woman to whom he was married was to Fanny one of the greatest impertinences of them all.

Her resentment at being unable to prevent the marriage from taking place and thus inflicting still more suffering on that vulgar upstart, the former Miss Dashwood was still fresh and implacable. And that his marriage to this evil minded creature actually proved to be one of genuine attachment, affection and understanding on the part of each, was to Fanny a species of injustice comparable to all the butchery and suffering of the French at the hands those savages across the water.

"Well", purred Fanny, "And how does dear Mrs. Ferrars do? How has she been looking since her lying in?"

"Why I've been given to understand", purred Lady Suzan eager to do her bit at contributing to all the Bonn-ami circulating about the Chamber, "That these young Gels look absolutely horrid after a lying in. Shocking to be sure. I lay my life", her Ladyship continued, "That my Sister Vernon_the former Miss Decourcey _looked so drawn and so coarse after her last lying in I nearly mistook her for a Dairy Maid in my last visit to Churchill."

"Indeed", Fanny purred a drop or two more of her own venom, "These country Misses are notoriously hearty."

"Really", Mrs. Dashwood said with a shrug and smirk, "I wouldn't know. My Elinor is and always has been very much in looks. Her lying in with her little Henry has made not the smallest difference in her appearance. You need only to apply to Dear Edward for that."

"Well Ma'am", Fanny simpered rather acidly, "I'm sure that dear Mr. Ferrars, giving the_ _simplicity_ _of all his tastes (which was to say that her brother had no taste at all) would apt to regard a Washer Woman as a beauty."

"Well", said Mrs. Dashwood laughing_her laughter light, lilting and musical as ever; to which her daughter in law fumed afresh, "Then he has a stunning beauty of a Dairy Maid, Washer Woman_whatever you will_in my Elinor_her lying in notwithstanding."

"Notwithstanding", Fanny purred with playful malice, "Do you know my dear Mrs. Dashwood, why you toss words off your tongue like a woman of quality_so Lady like to be sure. None would ever credit your having been a mere Governess before your marriage. One can understand why your Mr. Dashwood", here she tried to simper, "Was taken in. Such deep arts_for shame! Pooh!"

"Oh_Governesses!", exclaimed Lady Suzan eager to do her bit, "Don't mention them my dear. The very word makes me tremble with rage! I have suffered a martyrdom in their incompetence where my Fredericka was concerned_my dear Cousin excluded of course. Why dear Elinor was an excellent Governess_were you not my dear? One of the very best to be sure."

"You flatter me Cousin."

"But of course I must needs agree with my dear Fan", her Ladyship fetched breath and continued to purr forth more venom, "You certainly did wangle Mr. Dashwood into proposing_after he'd_."

"Yes, let me guess Cousin", said Mrs. Dashwood with a slightly bored expression, "You were_let me see __supplanted, jilted and spurned like an old shoe_ _I believe that's how you generally put it_that is before you break into a flood of tears. _Your heart was broken, you were rendered desolate, because I was a minx, a Hussy, and you know not what; and my Henry was little more than_a jilting Jesse_Jack_ Johnny, or some other species of Ogre_._ Have I got it about right Cousin?"

"Well", her Ladyship purred nonplussed, " _I_wh_y_I_I_ suppose you have Cousin. You saved me a deal of breath."

"Good", said Mrs. Dashwood briskly, "Now we can get down to business. Oh, I nearly forgot_.", here she retrieved a handkerchief and offered it to her Cousin with a smirk that made her Ladyship quite hate the woman, "In case_you know_you need to cry. Now, have I forgotten anything?"

Fanny stared.

Her Ladyship gaped, sputtered, fumed and then gaped some more. However, just as she seemed in danger of losing her temper, at having been bested yet again by her prettier Cousin in yet another skirmish of wit, she a las managed to find her tongue.

"I believe you were saying something about an invitation_ _Ma'am._ ", she ground.


	12. Chapter 12

"So my dear, dearest Fan", purred Lady Suzan Vernon-Martin, "And when do you depart for your Pauper's Quarters in Devonshire pray?" The two dear friends burst into a peal of girlish titterings over these sage reflections as they walked together arm in arm in Kensington Gardens the day before Fanny's departure.

"To be sure", Fanny purred sweet acid, "One would think my Mother-in-Law to be a member of Parliament the way she's always issuing forth, putting herself forward and presuming upon her betters. A Fine Lady living in a Cottage_such doings! Who ever heard of such nonsense and folly?"

"Quite so my dear."

"And who is she a mere Governess to presume that I_daughter of Mrs. Ferrars-Extraordinaire_would ever need her assistance in Society? The self importance of these Peasants and yet the nothingness."

"Very true my dear.", Lady Suzan purred, "And of course your dear mother, Mrs. Ferrars- _Hextraordinaire_ _I mean_er_Extraordinaire_certainly had an eye for picking out Social Humbugs like my Cousin Dashwood."

"To be sure. My dear mother always warned me about the pride of beggars and Peasant people getting above themselves and giving themselves airs."

"My Cousin certainly does treat herself well!"

"Indeed. And what right does a woman who once had only 500 lbs a year to deck herself in Parisian Silks, crushed Linen and Pearls and Lace, and to drive about town in a Carriage?" Here Fanny was so disgusted she found herself fairly spitting the words.

 _"Phoo-phoo!"_ , said her Ladyship_who'd pursed up her full lips in an aspect of deep wisdom,"Crushed Linen indeed! That gown she wore the other evening was at least a year out of fashion_."

"Two years!", Fanny purred, "I lay my life, perhaps even three!"

"To be sure! And who wears Grecian attire anymore? Why Lady Russell's gown was a good deal smarter than that old thing."

"And what does a former Governess need with a Lady's Maid? What gowns could she possibly have that would warrant the hiring of a Lady's Maid?"

"That Gel of hers_that Anna_I believe is her name?"

"Obviously knows nothing of fashion.", continued Fanny with a sneer on her honey lips, "Even if she was Lady in Waiting to the Duchesse De Polignac."

"I don't believe a word of it my dear. Those Gels from the Continent_all those foreign Frenchies_I wouldn't trust one in the house for a thousand pound. Why I could be murdered in my bed! My Cousin doesn't know what she is about_why she could be scalped, her throat cut and I don't know what!", said Lady Suzan.

"My dear Mam'ma once had one of those French Maids; I declare the Gel would've stolen the pennies off of a dead man's eyes were it not for me. I told Mam'ma as much and she sent the Gel packing that day.

"And as for that alleged Carriage you spoke of", Fanny continued sagely, "I lay my life it was no such thing. Probably a Chair! Or Post-Chaise.

"For all we know my dear it might even have been a Horse cart."

"Well.", Fanny crooned with cheerful irony, "I suppose I should prepare myself for a taste of the great world to hear my dear Mother Dashwood's stating of the matter."

"To be sure", tittered her dear friend appreciatively, "Now my Fan: I expect to hear such charming accounts of balls and parties with the Rushworths at Southerton, visits from Sir Thomas and Lady Bertram of Mansfield Park and other of such exalted society."

"Fishmongers and Boot Makers you mean!"

"And", her Ladyship continued breathless and between tittering, "Your curtseying before his Majesty himself_and the Queen_ will be an absolute certainty!"

"Capital!", purred Fanny as both erupted into yet another fit of school girl tittering, "I'm sure I shall be quite over set by such delights! In truth", said that Lady in a more serious vein, "My one consolation in this entire business is that I shall have an opportunity of renewing and improving my acquaintance with Lady Middleton. Such an air, such grace and manner. Now there's one at least who shall fly the flag of finesse you may depend upon it"

"Indeed.", her Ladyship purred_not best pleased with this piece of intelligence. Lady Middleton's presence at Barton and the possibility of any social intercourse between the two Ladies had of course never once figured into her amiable schemes for the furthering of her dear friend's degradation and torments.

Persuaded as she had been that her dear Creature would be so weary of all the tedious doings of Devonshire that she would be impatient to return to London and to her tender mercies she'd been content to allow matters to play out as they would. But this intelligence about her vain, not very clever Cousin Middleton could well bring about the overthrow of all her schemes.

Were Lady Middleton to invite this Chit of a woman to stay at Barton House and for who could say how long had her Ladyship so disgusted she could scarce hold a cheerful countenance before Fanny who continued to prate on about seeing Lady Middleton and renewing their acquaintance. In such society she might even meet another man of property and fortune. If only Lady Middleton could have died or been carried off to her forebears some way or other all would be well.

If only her impertinent Cousin Dashwood had come later instead, if her arrival could have been put off a few days. By that time and with the kind offices of her Solicitor, Mr. Tulkinghorn she could have had her dear Friend comfortably settled and out of the way in Radcliff or Folly Ditch or Tom-All-Alones_deep in the bowels of London never to be found. Then the two women would never have met and her Jade of a Cousin would have returned back into Devonshire vanquished and in defeat and her enjoyment would have been the most complete. But now she must be active.

Her deadly bitter curses on Dashwood was rather a matter of course. Her ill timed arrival and her meddlesome interferences_oh if she could but cross the Chit in anyway she'd bless herself every way.

As Fanny continued to drone on about her coming departure the seeds of a plan began to form itself in her Ladyship's mind.

"Well, but splendid my dear.", she said only half listening, "But you are fatigued my love. And here is Johnson now with the Carriage. You'll want to rest no doubt when we arrive home after tea and I have a few letters_of _Business_ _to write."

"You?", Fanny purred, "Writing letters of business? What could you have to write about my dear?"

"Oh_you wouldn't believe your ears."


	13. Chapter XIII

"Will there be anything else Ma'am?", asked Anna, looking about the Chambers that had been Mrs. Henry Dashwoods during her stay in London the better to ensure that she'd left nothing behind.

"No thank you Anna", said Mrs. Dashwood that will be all. Will you let my Cousin know that I'll join her in the Drawing Room directly my dear?"

"At once Ma'am.", said the girl her a knowing smirk playing across her pretty features.

"By the by, is my daughter in law with her, Anna?", said Mrs. Dashwood forestalling the girl as she was about curtsey.

"I believe so Ma'am", said Anna rather ruefully, "She was leaving the White Attic with her Maid Sally just a moment ago when I saw her."

"I see", said Mrs. Dashwood, "And how was dear Sally this morning?", she asked her blue eyes twinkling rather merrily."

"Well Ma'am", said Anna trying not very successfully to hold her countenance, "About as and fidgety and cross as the Atlantic I came across when I was coming to live here I'm afraid." Mrs. Dashwood's chuckles were throaty and musical. Almost as musical as those of her Maid, Anna, who had indeed crossed the Atlantic leaving everything behind in order to settle first in France where she'd taken up service among its now condemned Nobility; and later on whenever the terror had begun, in England where she'd taken up Service with Mrs. Dashwood. It had not gone well with her former Mistress nor any of her her family all of whom had gone to the Guillotine. Her American accent had indeed been the one thing that had kept her from following her Mistress, and had kept her out of the vengeful hands of the people and from taking a ride in the Tumbrils herself.

"Poor girl.", Mrs. Dashwood said shaking her head as she rose to survey one last time the light Gray traveling frock that Anna had chosen for her. Though she and her Cousin had said a rather precarious goodbye the night before, her Ladyship had insisted that they do the same before her departure, "I pity any young Lady in the employ of my daughter in law."

"She was up well before dawn", Anna said with a shake of her glossy black curls, "In order to prepare Mrs.' bath, to paint her nails, dress her hair, help her on with her new Frock."

"Another one?", said Mrs. Dashwood.

"Yes Ma'am. Purchased at Drapers and Damons in Sackville St."

"I see", was all Mrs. Dashwood would vouchsafe.

"Then she was downstairs to be about the Mrs.' Chocolate, and her bread and butter and her Tea. And then she had to wait upon her at table. And then they were off again to the White Attic in order to try out the other new Frock she bought. I don't think the poor girl was able even to have her breakfast."

"Well", Mrs. Elinor sighed, "Give the poor girl a Half Crown from me, and_.", she stopped, scanned the Chamber, looked at the door, where Johnson, her Ladyship's Butler was no doubt hovering the better to eavesdrop; then dropping her voice to a whisper, "Make it a Sovereign Anna."

"A_Sovereign Ma'am?"

"Were you so _fortunate_ as to be in my Daughter-in-Law's Service, my dear, I daresay you'd need one." The girl tried in vain to suppress a shudder as the sheer horror of so fearful a notion struck her most forcibly.

Yes Ma'am. At once."

"And_do you suppose you can accomplish it_without my Cousin's knowledge, or my Daughter's?"

"I'll see to it at once, Ma'am", said the girl curtseying.

"Good.", said Mrs. Elinor with a smile, "And you'll ride along with me in the Carriage?"

"If you wish it Mrs."

"I do wish it", said Mrs. Dashwood moving to quit the Chamber, "And tell Sally to inform her Mistress that we'll leave after Breakfast directly."


	14. Chapter 14

"Welcome home Ma'am!", Mrs. Hughes dropped a curtsey as her Mistress alighted from the Carriage and entered the Vestibule of Barton Cottage, "I trust that your Journey was not too hard?"

"Thank you dear Mrs. Hughes", said Mrs. Dashwood as her Housekeeper divested her of Bonnet and Cloak, "It was_pleasant enough. Look, Mrs. Hughes allow me to introduce my Daughter in Law, Mrs. John Dashwood. She'll be staying with us for_several weeks. As long as she likes in point of fact, Fanny, my Housekeeper, Mrs. Hughes."

"Ma'am", said Mrs. Hughes with great good humor, curtseying once more, "Gwen will you take Mrs. Dashwood's things please?" A pretty young thing with glossy, Auburn tresses which she kept tied back into a neat ponytail, stepped forward, curtsied and proceeded to attend the other lady. Fanny taking in the girl's pretty looks with a jaundiced eye and comparing her beauty to that of her Sally, acknowledged her curtsey with an imperious grunt and submitted to her ministrations.

"This", Mrs. Dashwood continued, "Is Sally, Mrs. Hughes. She is Mrs. Dashwood's Maid. She'll want to lay off her Mistress' things. And afterwards you might settle her along with the other House Maids."

"Of course Ma'am", said Mrs. Hughes, smiling at the sullen creature who merely bobbed her head in acknowledgment, "And I've prepared the East Room for your Daughter in Law, if that_."

"That's just fine Mrs Hughes, I believe Mrs. Dashwood will appreciate the view. Fanny my dear, Gwen will show you to your Chambers_I know you must be worn out and so am I. We'll have some Tea about half past One if that suits." Fanny robbed of all presence of mind, stared momentarily, then shaking off her astonishment.

"But of course", was all that Lady would vouchsafe.

"This way Ma'am, if you please", said Gwen in her musical Scot's brogue.

}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{

Fanny's arrival at Barton Cottage had been everything her Mother in Law had surmised it would be: attended with all the good humor and bon ami of aHornet's Nest dropped within confined Quarters.

The Bell which had rang continuously from Sunrise and which had Maid and Serving Boy alike making numerous Pilgrimages from the Kitchens to the East Room, had not abated in its clamor; nor had Sally's sour looks and imperious orders compliments of her Mistress for Scented Oils, for extra hot water, for extra Ures, and Wash Basins, for extra Towels and Linens and other sundry and tiny requests; Nor were these orders so graciously given confined to her Mistress' Chambers.

"That won't do! My Mistress requires Baked Apple, Grapes, cut Peaches and Strawberries for her morning repast. And Goat's Milk. Nothin else will do."

"Well", said Mrs. Hughes, placing a restraining hand upon the shoulder of Mrs. Dashwood's Cook. Mrs. Parks, who'd begun to redden and who'd been readying a withering reply, simply pressed her lips together in a grim line, "I'm very sorry to have to tell you, Sally", Mrs. Hughes continued calmly, "That we can only provide Peaches when they are in season. The Grapes of course we can provide and the Strawberries as well_."

"And ' _ow_ is my Mistress to enjoy her morning repast in this place_I'd like to know?", the girl sneered planting hands on her hips, "If she can't be provided the most common o necessaries_why I understand that even that Martin Family on the other side of Exeter can afford Peaches for their invalid Ma _h'each_ morning_and they mere Farmers! _Tsk!_ For shame!"

"Well, young Lady", continued Mrs. Hughes her calm manner altered not in the least by the girl's pertness, "You may inform your Mistress that, she's most welcome to send you into Exeter to Market this morning where you might find some Peaches. Being out of season of course, I couldn't guarantee their quality."

"And as to your Goat's Milk_ _Ms_.", said Mrs. Parks cutting in sharply, "The Goats is out to Pasture with Little John; but you're more than welcome to go out and milk one_if you can catch it."

"Well I'm sure Ma'am.", the girl said curtseying and summoning up all her native pertness, "Why even them Bates Ladies in Town is able to _'ave_ Peaches and Cream each mornin.", she muttered sourly, "And as for chasin after them Goats_why I'm ashamed of ye Mrs!",

"On the contrary Ms.", retorted Mrs. Parks, dropping a mocking curtsey of her own, "We appreciate very much being favored with insufferable pride on the one hand and impertinence on the other. We'll be indebted to _you_ for that I'm sure Ms."

"Well", the gel snapped with another curtsey equally magnanimous, "I'm sure I'm the obliged Ma'am. But my point still stands_."

"And y'er impertinence too_!"

" Why should not this place be able to provide_. And for all the pretensions_."

"I don't think that will be a problem Mrs. Hughes", came another voice striking into the dijn, "Sir John always keeps back a store of Peaches from his Orchards against the off season.", continued Mrs. Dashwood, who had entered from the Breakfast Room, " If _Mistress_ Sally is willing to walk to the Park, I'm sure my Cousin will find no difficulty in providing her with some." _Mistress_ Sally, taken aback one instant, affronted the next and not at all pleased at the prospect of a walk to the Park or much of anywhere else for that matter, though rather sour did not dare to direct any of it towards Mrs. Dashwood, who stood eyeing the Gel with a look divided between amusement and warning.

Kind as the woman seemed to be, she reflected, Ms. Sally_who did not fail to miss the dangerous light kindling in Mrs. Dashwood's blue eyes_ had served in a sufficient number of great houses to understand that it would be most dangerous to make any more mistakes when it came to this Lady's temper. She therefore curtseyed and dropped her eyes demurely to the floor and murmured: "Ma'am."

"Yes", continued Mrs. Dashwood, "I believe the exercise would do you good, my Dear_

_. The woods and gardens around Barton are so beautiful this time of year."

 _"B_but_w_well Ma'am_I_!"_

"Will be more than happy to oblige?", said Mrs. Dashwood smiling and cutting her off, "Why_Mistress Sally, that's most kind of you! I'm sure my Daughter in Law will be most pleased with all your efforts." _Mistress_ Sally gaped, gulped and finally managed to swallow her ire.

"Yes Ma'am.", said she rather sullenly and dropping a curtsey, "At once."

As for Mrs. Dashwood, Ms. Sally, she knew had originally been a part of her Cousin, Lady Suzan's Household. Her Ladyship had all but insisted that the girl be taken on as Lady's Maid to Mrs. John Dashwood whenever Fanny had quitted London for Sussex. Fanny_who had never been able to refuse her dear _Sue-Sue_ anything_had of course taken on the girl. Which was why, Mrs. Dashwood had surmised, her Cousin had been aware of everything that had transpired at Norland, up to and including its eventual Entailment. Her Ladyship had of course enjoyed all the Intel with no little amount of sardonic glee. And Mrs. Henry Dashwood had not a doubt that even now her Ladyship was aware of many the goings on of her own household compliments of her young Spy.

How the Gel managed to slip letters out of the Cottage, to the Post and to London without anyones' being any the wiser, Mrs. Dashwood could only guess at, but she would in time.

For the present, however, she chose not to check it, recognizing that she could learn about as much from the girl's comings and goings, not to mention the things she tended to let slip in unguarded conversations. With Alfred_the young man from the Park who sometimes stood in as Footman at the Cottage during a Dinner or a small Party, the girl was uncharacteristically communicative.

Alfred_some ten years younger than his Sister, Mrs. Parks_was a well looking young man with hair so glossy and red whenever the sunlight shone upon it it resembled Wild Strawberries. He had startling blue eyes, good teeth, and such height as to be the admiration of all of Exeter. There was not a Servant girl that did not swoon over the fellow nor young man either gently borne or Servant who did not envy the young man his inches.

With such and ally, getting the silly young Chit to relax her guard under the boy's smiles and blandishments proved easy enough. The black Clouds that tended to accompany Mistress Sally from Sun's rising to its setting seemed to evaporate the instant she clapped eyes on young Alfred. She seemed incapable of silence whenever in his company. All of which Intel was conveyed to Mrs. Dashwood via his elder Sister.

Such knowledge could prove useful in knowing her Cousin's schemes and taking measures to, if not thwart them outright, to at least mitigate their ill effects.

The first of such news came to her upon the wings of a _little bird_ and which informed her of the imminent arrival of visitors to the Park; and judging from the things the spiteful little wench had allowed to slip, Mrs. Dashwood surmised that this would be merely the opening salvo, that her precious miscreant of a Cousin was only just getting warmed up.


	15. Chapter 15

1 January, 1730

Lady Suzan Vernon-Martin

Portland Square, Exeter Street

London

Sir Walter Elliot

#33 Camden Place

Bath

My dear Sir:

My congratulations to you and your charming daughter on being so comfortably and congenially settled in Camden Place. I've been given to understand that your Townhouse is one of the handsomest, most elegant to be found there; as well they should be for the person of Sir Walter Elliot, and that you and your Elizabeth are as handsome and charming as ever. Why Lady Metcalf herself spoke to me of you just the other day, whenever she called upon me, telling me what a treasure Camden Place was and how in looks Ms. Elliott is, and that Sir Walter Elliott was looking younger and younger in his_riper years. You and your Elizabeth were lucky to discover so fine a place. May your residence there furnish you and yours as much pleasure and elegant society as it has me.

However, I move onto to graver matters:

You are aware are you not that my Cousin, Sir John Middleton has received at Barton Park one of the most artful, consummate Chits in all of England. Mrs. John Dashwood as you may recall and her late mother, Mrs. Henrietta Ferrars-Extraordinaire (may the old Bat not rest in peace), ruined my chances of a marriage to Lord Stormaway of the eminent Chesney Wold Stock. And that my dear Sir, because neither could bear the thought that I might be welcomed in Circles where they'd dare not show their faces_which faces I might add have ever been of a most deeply unattractive variety_serious, sour, insipid.

And now my _angel_ , Mrs. John Dashwood, who as you know has suffered every degradation and reverse of fortune since that lucky Entailment of Norland Park to Sir Basil Morley took place nearly a year ago now, has been invited by my impertinent and meddlesome Cousin Dashwood to reside for a while in Devonshire at some Paupers' Quarters in Baron_Beaton_Byron or some wretched Cottage or other.

A few weeks_so she had the cheek to say; but I have a notion that my Cousin Elinor has deliberately attempted to mislead me and has concealed her real intentions of having the Chit to stay on for more than a few weeks; perhaps forever.

Surely my dear Sir you must imagine the mischief that shall come about as a result. My poor Cousin Middleton, who's wife as you know and as I've just learned has lately died (what joy is mine) is in danger of being taken in by_a _Hussy_! I have not a doubt that my angel, Mrs. John Dashwood will be endeavoring to use the few pseudo charms left to her_indeed there were never many of those_to deceive, entrap and draw in my poor Cousin Middleton. I have not a doubt the Minx will endeavor to make downright love to the man. Therefore, Cousin, we must be active in the business.

As my engagements with Lady and Sir Maubry Hawk will not allow me to be torn from London at present it is left to you my dear creature to hasten to our mutual Cousin's defense and to the cause of right.

You will write to our Cousin Sir John and you will invite yourself to Barton Park to stay for a few days_a few weeks, months or years even_it matters not! Or if that fails, descend upon him man or do something! We must rescue our Cousin Middleton from falling into the clutches of_a scheming Harlot!

Yours Etc,

S. Vernon


	16. Chapter 16

The Approach to Barton Cottage was one of a long list of rather gratuitous insults to be borne by Mrs. John Dashwood on her arrival in Devonshire.

It's improvements had commenced with the departure of Margaret_the last of the Dashwood daughters into Lincolnshire on her marriage and had gone on apace ever since, giving Barton Cottage all the charm, elegance and prettiness its Mistress had wanted. It had been an handsome house whenever Mrs Henry Dashwood had taken possession of it some ten years ago. Now it positively shown. Not that it was the most handsome of the houses in the area by any means.

Indeed, there were Manor Houses, Parsonage Houses, Villas and even other Cottages in Devonshire that were certainly grander; however, the artistic bent of Mrs. Dashwood, to Fanny's disgust, had never been content to do anything by halves whether it be in the cut of a Gown, the sweep of a Traveling Frock, or the dimensions and coloration of a Sitting Room or Breakfast Parlor; and having ready money for improvements due to the Legacy of 20, 000 lbs left to her by an Uncle_an Admiral, Sir William Pellew_she'd been able to expand and improve until her heart was content.

In the absence of her girls who were now all happily married and settled, Mrs. Dashwood had thrown herself into her surroundings, her home, her books, her writing and her gardens.

The approach to the Cottage terminated in a slender twisting Walk of Blue-Gray Flagstone, flanked on either side by troops of Irises, Hyacinth, Blue Bells, Bleeding Heart, and clusters of King Alfred's. It's Porch flanked on either side by Pillars of the same coloration was adorned with a twining, twisting amalgam of Shew Rose and Forsethya that extended their way upwards past its ground floor.

Outrageous as these were to witness and see, what Mrs. John Dashwood found most particularly provoking was the interior of Barton Cottage. The sight of its two Drawing Rooms filled with all the spoils that had once belonged to Norland Park; but that been pinched away whenever the Dashwood Ladies had quitted it some ten years previous was odious to her.

Linens, draperies, Pictures, and furnishings which had rightfully belonged to Norland Park now sat ensconced in Drawing Rooms, in Bed Chambers, Linen Closets, mocking, and tormenting as it were. But the deepest cut of them all in the opinions of Fanny Dashwood were the elegant Dinner Service and Breakfast China, both of which had been pillaged from Norland House by these same evil minded ladies and which was now displayed rather brazenly inside China Cabinets in Mother Dashwood's enlarged Breakfast and Dining Rooms.

It had been an ongoing and serious dispute among the Ladies for the whole of the six months Elinor and her daughters had remained at Norland. Both Mrs. Dashwood and her daughters had taken pains on numerous occasions to explain to both John and Fanny that the China, Linens, pictures and pieces of furniture had come to their Mother from her family on her marriage and that the handsome Piano Forte which had also departed along with the other Parcels had been a present to the former Ms. Marianne from their late Father. Therefore as the property of Ms. Marianne_now Mrs. Brandon it had been hers to do with or dispose of as she pleased.

Of course the evil minded Chit_not content with all the other impertinent acts she'd perpetrated during her stay at Norland (her sharp tongue, her beauty, her intelligence and accomplishments) as she had not been pleased to leave behind aforesaid Piano Forte and all its accoutrements at Mrs. John Dashwood's orders_which orders of course had been couched in the form of suggestions, requests, recommendations and las entreaties, Fanny had declared the Gel to be utterly unnatural and devoid of every other virtue attributed to rational and dutiful creatures.

Had there been nothing due to her as the then Mistress of Norland for her attentions to her and the other Dashwood ladies during their stay? Which attentions had consisted of an endless profusion of broad hints as to 'how long it would take them to move out? Had they found themselves a new home as yet? How lovely and peaceful they would find it whenever they moved into their new home? Where she and her little Harry to be invaded by every Relation in the Country? And how it was simply too much to be borne having poor and begging Relations continuously about!

In vain did the Dashwood ladies endeavor to make her reasonable or in the absence of that move their Hostess to a graceful acceptance of the inevitable. On these subjects however, Mrs. John Dashwood had ever been beyond the reach of reason.

She had sighed deeply as the packages had departed and upon finding the Dashwood ladies would not be prevailed upon to change their minds, and that they were resolved to leave behind not even a Silver Teapot nor anything up to and including all of the Stanhill effects that had been leftover after it had been sold, Fanny had set them down one and all as thoroughly hardened Villainesses and among the most selfish, heartless creatures in existence.

Anything in the way of improvements to the Cottage that crossed her eye, which was not unseldom, managed to throw her_on purpose she was inclined to believe_into an agony of ill humor. It seemed to Fanny_just as her dear _Sue-Sue_ had warned her, now it struck her_that the invitation by Mother Dashwood to visit Barton had been for the sole purpose of tormenting her at every turn by the reminder of all that she had lost when it became her time to quit Norland.

She had been settled a week at the Cottage before she could witness with patience the size of Mother Dashwood's new Dinning Table or sight of the Dinner Service the woman had pilfered. Another week had passed before the sight of her Mother in Law in a new gown ceased to give offense. And still another week was required before she could enter the Drawing Room and look upon any of the pictures and furnishings without considering herself the most put upon of beings and wondering if there were any Justice at all in the Universe?

Any Justice indeed when a Former Governess_nay a common Thief_could be suffered to take place of the daughter of Mrs. Henrietta Ferrars-Extraordinaire she was sure.

Who was she to be taking Tea with Lord and Lady Grantham_and with some of the very China she'd taken from Norland. Fanny for her part could scarce swallow more than two or three cups full without being thoroughly sickened with the business or eat more than three or four Sandwiches before recollecting of a sudden how her peace should be thoroughly cut up or her appetite gone. She could barely manage more than three of four of the Biscuits Cook had made without swearing within herself that she might choke on one them. Which of course she never did and that considering the rapidity with which the things vanished the instant the Tray touched the Tea Table.

It was only after she had suffered all these impertinences that she had leisure to reflect on the perversity of beholding her Mother in Law walking Tete-a-Tete with Lady Mary, or Lady Edith or that chit of a dogooder, Lady Sybil. Indeed what was the Gentry coming to?

Gaol (she thought with no small amount of acid) would be too good for the Hedge robbing villainess she was sure_nothing short of the Old Bailey, the Gallows and the Halter would do for her!

After soothing her injured bosom with these moral extracts, along with three or four more Biscuits and another two cups of Tea which vanished with the same rapidity as the first, she was able to recline in her chair, congratulate herself upon the discovery of all her Mother in Law's hypocrisy and deceit. To revel in her decided opinion of Lord and Lady Grantham's being completely taken in and to look upon one and all of the party with an aspect of deep wisdom and to peak herself upon the solidity of her reflections.


End file.
